The Forgotten Master
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Ten years back, as Kiactu was scouring for more members of the KoPs, he met a young woman named Delia Ketchum. After becoming smitten to her, he gave her a son before leaving, telling her that he would be back as the creatures of the world intrigued him. Now, with a Mew in his team disguised as a human, he follows behind his son, watching as Ash carves his name in history.


**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW WORLD**

Prince: Welcome to my newest fic yet, a Pokémon fic where of course like any other fic by yours truly, Kiactu will be aiding the main character. And in the opening (and closing) credits, I liked the idea of having all of the KoP meet before the actual story.

Kiactu: Welcome to the set the original KoPs: Naruto, Ichigo, Percy, Sora, and myself. The pairings for this Fanfic is:

Ash/Misty/May/Dawn/Iris/Angie/Bianca (**Both from the Heroes movie and the Black and White Anime**)/Macy/Georgia (or Langley)/many of the girls he's helped over the course of the series

Kiactu/Delia/Juniper/many Nurse Joys/Mew/Suicune

Brock/Holley

Naruto: I don't think there's really a topic we can discuss right now.

Kiactu: There probably will be.

Percy: Actually, there is one. What are Pokémon?

Ichigo: I think it's short for Pocket Monsters, a game I played not that long ago about the main character going all around a certain region battling and challenging other computerized opponents with creatures that seem to be able to use attacks much like Naruto's techniques. You get to challenge people in gyms called, of course, Gym Leaders, who specify in particular types of Pokémon and earn badges to enter in a tournament after you complete the game.

Kiactu: I didn't know you played Pokémon.

Ichigo: I actually do. You _did_ introduce the game into our world remember?"

Kiactu: Oh yeah. I did that like before your dad was even thinking about your mother.

Ichigo: Okay, TMI.

Prince: Yeah I figured.

Sora: What about Ash's harem? There's got to be more to the end than many girls that he has helped over the course of the series?

Prince: You know that some of the girls that Ash's helped have some kind of boyfriend? Well, the people that don't will be paired with Ash, with some of the people going to Kiactu, like those thieves from the third movie. The Bianca from that movie, however, is going to Ash. The girl in the movie Rise of Darkrai . . . I'm planning on having Kiactu save her instead of Darkrai, though the legendary Pokémon did try to help. I think her name was Alice, though I may be wrong.

Ichigo: So, another Mass! Harem fic, am I right?  
Kiactu: Yeah, but not for me. It's mostly Ash with me getting some of the girls from the movies . . . and his mom. If they are not married, then they are fair game is what I think.

Percy: But what about that mother/daughter lemon thing you did for . . .

Prince: Ahem, that's a spoiler alert. More on this after the chapter.

**CHAPTER START**

"Where am I?" Kiactu asked as he looked around. The area was a plain filled with animals much like those at home. The only difference . . . "What's with the giant purple rats?" Kiactu asked. "And these giant . . . eagle-like creatures?" He walked into a village not that far off from the field before looking around. He came across a young teen about the same age as he was and stopped to talk to her. "Hey," he called out to her. "Do you know where I am?"

She shrieked before turning to the boy and gripping her budding chest in relief. "Oh, I'm sorry," she told him. "You just surprised me. Hi, my name is Delia, Delia Ketchum." Kiactu smiled. "Hey, my name is Kiactu Maheem . . . and you didn't really answer my question." She sheepishly smiled back before telling him that he was in Pallet Town. It was a small town filled with the creatures that she called Pokémon, creatures that could be bred for battle or simple home living. "Oh . . . Thanks," he told her. Kiactu was about to walk off when Delia asked him where he was going. "Well, I'm new to this whole "Pokémon" thing. I want to learn about more of these creatures, is that okay?"

"Um . . . sure it is," she answered. "But you have to go see Professor Oak. He's the main person to talk to when you have questions about them. I was a trainer growing up and he was technically my mentor. Professor Oak had been around the world and knows almost every type of Pokémon there is to know." Delia Ketchum smiled before jumping from the post. "I can take you to him, if that's alright."

"That seems fine," Kiactu told her. He followed behind with his hands in his pockets. His eyes strayed upon her rear for a few minutes before noticing that she stopped. "I apologize for asking," Delia told him, "but what's wrong with your right arm?" Kiactu knew that she would ask as he _was_ in his battle suit, which (after a few changes to the suit) showed his entire right arm. "Oh . . . It's a birth defect that I don't exactly like to talk about," he explained. "I use these bandages as a way to hide the arm."

Kiactu and Delia made it to the Professor's Lab and met with the Professor. "Oh, hello there, Delia," he greeted. "And who is this young man there with you?"

"My name is Kiactu Maheem," Kiactu told him. "It's very nice to meet you." Delia stepped up, explaining that Kiactu didn't know about Pokémon. "Aren't they everywhere?" the professor asked. "Uh . . . Not from where I'm from," Kiactu explained. "It's a little complicated." He didn't want to tell them that his home world basically had a franchise off theirs. With all the new games and/or seasons of the anime coming out every other year, he didn't know which one he was in. Though they didn't see it, a spark of realization flashed in his eyes (**PR: You have to remember that Kiactu wears a mask**). _I think I was sent to before the story started,_ he thought. _Maybe I can find Ash . . . But this Delia girl looks remarkably similar . . . to the . . . Delia Ketchum . . ._ It then dawned on him that he was talking to the future Ash's mother. _Huh, maybe I could finally meet his father, though they never introduce him in canon. Hah, I'd love to see Paul _(**Not the Pokémon Paul; I have an actual friend named Paul that knows a lot about Pokémon**) _beat that!_

Kiactu stayed with Delia, but never got to meet Ash's father. It was as if the man had never existed and he suddenly found himself drawn to the young girl. As she began to age, she noticed that he never seemed to and questioned him about it. He explained that the only reason why he didn't know about Pokémon was because he wasn't really from this plain of existence. She couldn't believe it and didn't talk to him in a few days as she thought he was a liar, but he eventually showed her his ability to control his age, among other things.

Eventually, Delia began to see Kiactu as more than the mysterious teen that became her friend. He became a lover, a confidant, and the tall, dark, and handsome man that she would read about in romance novels when she was younger. Kiactu lay beside Delia at night, easing her nightmares that he would leave her and never come back. A year later, they welcomed a little black-haired angel into their home and named him . . . Ash. It was a shock to Kiactu that he was the father of Ash until he made the connection that this had to be an alternative universe. The series never told anyone who Ash's father was, so it only made since that she wouldn't find the original man who would father him.

Kiactu smiled, but told her he had to leave a year or two after Ash was born and kissed her forehead before disappearing into the night.

**NINE YEARS LATER**

Kiactu walked back to the home of the Ketchum family and walked up to the door before something shot into his stomach. "Ouch," he grunted as he looked up to see a familiar color of hair. "Ah, I'm sorry, sir!" his son yelled as he ran off. Kiactu lay on the ground, staring up at the face of a Mr. Mime as it glanced down upon him. "Oh, I'm sorry about my son," a light voice called out from the house. "He takes up after his father." That was when she caught sight of the man on her front lawn.

"Oh . . . It's you," she said, coming out to the lawn and helping him up. "You're back."

"Yeah," Kiactu smiled. "So, that was little Ash." His smile grew wider and wider still. "You're right," he complimented. "He does take after me." She gave him a hug. "So, did you find out all about the species of Pokémon out there?" Kiactu shook his head before scratching it with a nervous laugh. "I don't even think I scratched the surface. I went as far as the Unova region before deciding it was far enough and ended up catching quite a few legendaries."

"How did you manage that?" she asked. "Let's just say that gods and I understand one another." He threw out a bluish PokéBall and called out the name of his Pokémon. "Come on out, Rayquaza." The giant dragon-type roared as it towered over the group before looking down at its master and his mate. It snorted before leaning down to his face and rubbed its snout against his body. Kiactu pet the giant lizard on said snout and recalled his Pokémon. "It's a shiny," Delia gasped.

Instead of the green scales that were usually the color of regular Rayquaza, this one had black scales. "I found it in the Hoenn region in a fight with Ho-Oh and caught them both. After that I went to the Sinnoh League and befriended Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Arceus. You know, for a godly Pokémon, Arceus only seems to really be looking over one region. I wonder what for?"

"I don't know, but . . ." She moved his mask before planting a kiss on his lips before moving it back. "I told your son that I would see him off, so we have a few minutes before he goes off on his journey." Kiactu smiled. "Then maybe I can help with the time issue." The smile reflected off Delia's face as she told him, "You have a lot of catching up to do, Mister Maheem." Kiactu kissed her back, picking her up bridal style and stopping before he thought of Mr. Mime . . . who was just staring at the two with a blush on its face. Well . . . a deeper blush than what was usually on it. "Um . . . Is there anything your Pokémon can do while we're . . . rekindling our marriage?"

That was a question for the Mime, which stared up at his owner and her mate before she answered that he could go into town for a bit. "Mime mime," the creature called out its name as it wanted to be anywhere but here as he knew how vocal his master could get. He closed the door after himself as he raced to the lab.

After Kiactu and Delia . . . ahem . . . finished rekindling their relationship, Kiactu put the woman on his back and rushed to see Ash off. Kiactu was readjusting his mask when Ash walked up to his mother. "Hey mom," he greeted before he saw the extra man there. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, kiddo? I guess not after the age I had to leave at," Kiactu said, ruffling his son's hair. "There's no way . . ." Ash said as he looked at the man before him. " . . . Dad?" A nod of the head gave Ash his answer before he watched as his son gave him a glare. "Is there any way that you can forgive me for leaving?" Kiactu asked. "Yeah, when Mom can forgive you," was his answer. "And I'm pretty sure that that won't happen any time soon."

"Uh . . . Yeah," Kiactu answered. "There's no way that your mom could forgive me for making her cry like that." He looked towards Delia before urging her to at least act as if she didn't forgive him. Of course that was harder to do with the fact that she had done something with him earlier that may just end up in another baby boy or girl. "I won't forgive you, no matter how much you apologize!" she stormed off. "Well then, there's your answer," Ash told him before running off, a Pikachu in his grasp as he left his father.

"That was hard to watch," Oak commented as he walked outside. "Yeah, well," Kiactu told him. "That wouldn't be the first time someone admitted that they wouldn't forgive me. Besides, it's good that he wants to prove that he's a better trainer than I ever will be." Kiactu then got an idea before turning to Oak. "Is there any way I can start my journey all over? I want to leave some of my Pokémon here with you. Watch out for Raikou and Entei. For some reason they feel that they should be with me at all times and can get to be a little protective for some reason."

"They did say that those two were very protective of what they considered theirs," Oak told him. "Is there any way I could watch over Ash?" Kiactu asked. "If you somehow find a way to revert back to his age, I guess," Oak commented. "But I don't think it's entirely possible though . . ."

"Sam, you do remember what Delia said about me, right?" Kiactu asked, looking at the professor with a deadpan gaze under the mask. "What? That you can change your age through some kind of special ability you possess? That probably isn't even true." Kiactu sighed before his body began to glow and shrink before a ten-year-old stood before the man. "You were saying?"

"Huh . . . What you did just shot the whole 'Only the time Pokémon Dialga can control time' theory to hell. I might just have to talk with Birch about your abilities," Oak said, studying Kiactu. "Don't tell anyone else anything," he warned the professor. "I know without a doubt that there is a team out there that will try anything to take over the world called Team Rocket. I met a trio of them a few days ago . . . on my way back to Pallet Town. They had tried to take a Pokémon I think was legendary but failed once I got there."

"What did the Pokémon look like?"

"It was pink . . . and cat-like," Kiactu answered. "And it kept repeating 'Mew' over and over again." Oak listened to the tale with his eyes closed and a frown on his wrinkled face as his hand rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought. "You must have met up with Mew," the man deduced. "Not much is known about the legendary Pokémon, other than it was psychic, and few people have really ever seen one in person like you have." Kiactu nodded. "Make sense," he agreed, "but I have to go, so is there any Pokémon left?"

"Actually . . . I have something that might interest you." Professor Oak brought Kiactu back into the lab before heading to a computer. "I found a type of Pokémon that seems to be in more of your neck of the woods. Tell me, Kiactu, do you like foxes?" Kiactu had to think about it. After all, one of his teammates and friends just so happened to be a gigantic fox demon with nine tails, a serious superiority complex, and an extremely dense host's body. (**If you don't know who I'm talking about, you don't really watch one of the most popular (if not **_**the**_** most popular) anime in the world. In all ficdom, right after the book series about a certain magic wizard, it comes in as the second most popular thing on this site.**)

Professor Oak pressed a button on his computer, which in turn sent a beam of energy onto the platform before Kiactu. The beam began to take the definite shape of something small, as small as a housecat or pet Meowth. The light ceased and the small Pokémon could be made out to have a thick brown coat with a white puffy mane. Long ears made the impression on Kiactu that Oak weren't lying when he said that he was getting him a fox-type Pokémon.

Its big black eyes stared at him before jumping off the table and circling around his feet, sniffing away as it took in his scent. The creature's eyes look up at him again before it sat on its haunches and stared up at the new human, the bushy white-tipped tail of the animal waving. Kiactu squatted down to pick the Pokémon up before scratching it behind its ear. A purr escaped the Pokémon's mouth as it closed its eyes in pleasure.

"It's an Eevee," the professor told him. "The fox Pokémon. They are known for their many evolution forms such as Glaceon, Flareon, Umbreon, and others that I'll eventually let you find out all on your own. And here's a PokéDex to help you identify other species of Pokémon along the way." He handed him a small red rectangular device with Eevee's PokéBall and five others. "Well, if you see Gary on the way, tell him to at least try his best to succeed."

_Huh,_ Kiactu thought. _I haven't seen little Gary since the day I left. I wonder what he's been up to._ Meanwhile at least across the region, a spiky brunette sneezed as he challenged a gym leader. "Who could be talking about me now?" he said, looking around and trying not to think about his cheering fans.

Kiactu walked up to the Ketchum household before opening the door. "Oh, hey Kiactu," Delia called out. She looked about as beautiful as ever with a towel wrapped around her torso and her skin gleaming in the sun from the water. Apparently after seeing Ash off, she had taken a shower and washed her hair as well. "What's with the younger appearance?"

"Oh . . . Uh . . . This is kind of difficult for me to explain, love," he told her, his hand behind his head. "You know you could take off your mask in front of me, Kiactu," Delia told him, to which he did. "And you haven't called me love in ever. Even then it was if something you knew would get me mad was about . . . to happen . . ." She glared at him as she began to realize that he was going to do something he'd eventually regret. For someone who usually had a Mother Hen look upon her face, she sure as hell had a super scary scowl on it right now.

"Well, you see, love," he stammered. Even he was not immune to the Woman Scorned look. "I kind of signed up for the whole journey thing as well to get as close to Ash as I could." Delia dropped the look before sighing. "Ash will be okay," she told him. "I mean, after all, he is the son of one of the most powerful beings in existence. Just promise me you'll bring our son home safe and sound. Swear upon your honor as a prince."

Kiactu nodded, grabbing Delia and holding her close after transforming into his thirty-year-old form. "Don't worry," he told her. "Though my title as a prince is worthless now that I deserted my people, I promise that I'll bring him home no matter what." He separated before kissing the woman on her forehead after removing his mask. He placed it back before leaving. "Don't worry, Delia, I'll be back after a while." His wife nodded before watching as he left and sighing. "You have to be careful as well, Kiactu. I'm not sure, but I have this feeling that I have another one on the way and I want Ash to at least try to get used to you so we can have a full family."

Kiactu walked on the edge of the Town when he was stopped by Professor Oak. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until your son gets back?" Oak asked. "He might've given time to actually think about why you left." Kiactu shook his head before grabbing Rayquaza's PokéBall. "If he's anything like me, he's extremely stubborn until you give him something that he'd really like. Besides . . ." Kiactu's voice took a darker turn. "He needs someone to look after him. I'm not that popular with the black market after I destroyed so many hunters' hideouts and traps. Plus, there's an enemy I've made in a man named Giovanni." Kiactu ran a hand through his hair, pulling it out before sighing.

"Kiactu, what do you know about Giovanni?" Oak asked as Kiactu crossed his arms. "The man shows no interest anything but world conquest. He does nothing but sit behind a desk and stroking a Persian while his grunts try to spread the evil of Team Rocket around."

Oak began to think about it. "Well then," he told Kiactu. "I guess that only you are able to really do something about him, huh?" At Kiactu's nod, the man then sighed before looking at the "young man" before him. "Then who am I to stop a father from protecting his child. If you wish to go, I will not stop you." Kiactu nodded before walking off with Eevee out of its Poké Ball.

While walking down the path, Kiactu noticed something: he was being watched. It was eating away at him as he could feel the eyes upon his person ever since he left Pallet Town. He wanted to act like usual and cut the observer up with either Knight Blade or Uzukage and Fox King. But since this is a pseudo-peaceful world (after all, the people battle using only the creatures of the land), he knew having a sword that wasn't for show was a big no-no. It might have been from what he heard the past was like, but as for now . . . not so much.

Without even looking he stopped before yelling for the person (or Pokémon) to show itself. He then felt the air around him begin to deepen as if by a powerful being. He could only guess who it was and waited as the air dispelled, showing the cat-like legendary Pokémon, Mew. "_You could see me?_" it asked.

"More like feel you, but yeah." Mew looked surprised as she knew no human could understand her and was pretty sure that they weren't able to sense when they were being watched. At least, not to a degree that he could. "If you're wondering how I'm able to understand you, it's because I'm no ordinary human." He took off his mask, showing the Pokémon a normal left eye that was golden-gray. However, his right eye was black with a pair of red circles around a reticle. He placed his mask back on his face.

"I take it you were following me since I rescued you from Giovanni?" he asked. The creature nodded while Kiactu sighed before walking on. "Well, I appreciate your gratitude, but I'll just be on my way." Mew decided that she wanted to follow behind the mysterious human. '_Are you sure you don't need a guide?_' she asked as she flew around his head. "No thanks," he told her. "I've walked this path before."

'_Are you sure?_' Kiactu glared at the offending statement. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that I can protect myself." The little creature tilted its head slightly before flying around his head. "_Please? I need something to do!_" she said as she got him to stop for a bit. "If I say yes, will you stop trying to blind me?" he asked.

"_That depends,_" Mew replied. "_Are you going to say yes?_" Kiactu sighed before telling her yes. "If you're going to walk with me, you're going to have to have a human form. I don't want people knowing that I'm walking with a legendary into town." The Pokémon squealed in joy before straddling her savior's neck as he walked on. "_And I have the perfect human disguise, too!_" She jumped from his neck onto the ground before glowing.

Her silhouette then began to grow taller in the light, about to Kiactu's forehead, before hair could be seen as her snout began to shorten, transforming into a nose and mouth as her paws turned into hands and feet. Once the light cleared, it showed a girl with pale pink hair and hot pink eyes wearing a white dress that fell to her knees. She was barefoot and playing with her hair. "I saw this on a TV show once and decided that I wanted to try this body out," she said, using her mouth to form words.

"I won't ask how you're able to talk without vocal chords," Kiactu said as he sighed. "Though I have this sudden urge to name you Ringo, though." (**AN: Human Mew's appearance will be based upon the character Ringo from Casshern Sins; the older one**) Mew smiled before jumping onto Kiactu and hugging him as she tackled the Namae no Nai to the ground.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: If the ending seems a bit rushed, I'm sorry. I just have to get rid of all these extra stories on my computer before I delete them. There's also a My Little Pony crossover-like thing going on as well with Kiactu having a harem of the Elements of Harmony plus the captain of the Wonderbolts, Naruto being the subject of a crush by the Cutie Mark Crusaders (I'm not actually making that a pairing because Naruto's like sixteen/eighteen and they're the equivalent of ten-year-olds), and Kurama being with the Royal Sisters. So, I wish you the best of luck and hope you wish it to me as well.


End file.
